Queen Elsa Visits town
by Scottydog1326
Summary: Queen Elsa visits the town and meets an important little member of the community.


If people knew how mundane and boring running a Kingdom really was thought Elsa, no one would really want the job. Most of it could be delegated to minor officials and functionaries. But she needed to keep up with and review their decisions. She occasionally had to override them or clarify what she wanted done. Elsa looked at the clock, 3:15. She had been going at it since seven this morning, She had endured two long staff meetings, one agriculture projections and the other on the new ship building program. She had just a quick break for lunch at her desk. Kai was always worrying she was working too hard, I'll make him happy and knock off early for the day and make a quick trip into town she thought happily.

Elsa looked forward to her visits to town. After years of being penned up, she thrived on being outside and among people, her people. It had taken a while after the "Event," for the people of Arendelle to start to trust their Queen again. Public appearances were a large part of the healing process in her opinion. And since she was the Queen, my opinion matters most she thought. She told the Captain of the guard, Sir Rolf, that she was going into town, and to keep her escort to a minimum, and have them remain as unobtrusive as possible.

Sir Rolf about had a fit, again. "My Queen," he stammered, I am responsible for the safety of your royal person! I can not guarantee it if you do not have the proper protocols in place. Please allow me to have more than a token force as your guard detail.

"No, Sir Rolf." Elsa snapped back. I am weary of this discussion. I intend to to let the people of my domain know that they have no cause to fear me. And to do that I must show them I have no cause to fear them. No more than two guards, and I don't want Sergeant Finstaad as one of them this time. I know you assigned him last time because he looks like a bear in a uniform, and he intimidates people with his size alone. I will not have it, follow my orders Captain. Besides, I am more than capable of taking care of myself if needs be. I've been practicing daily on my defensive skills. And with a flick of her wrist, and in the blink of an eye, a solid wall of ice, over a foot thick, popped into being around him. It went right up to his neck, encapsulated him entirely, but didn't touch him at all.

Sir Rolf found that he could turn in place but that was about it, he could not move his arms. He was pinned in place like a hare in a snare. With another flick of her wrist, the wall dissipated as if it never were. "Do you still think me unguarded Captain?" she said with her signature little smirk.

Captain Rolf sighed in defeat, "I see your point your majesty, that was very impressive, even for you." It just makes me uncomfortable is all. Besides, we need to keep up appearances. Your people should look at you with respect, awe, and admiration! How can they do that when you only have two guards? The people expect pomp and ceremony."

Elsa sighed, "Sir Rolf," she said softly, I intend to show them that I love them, that I have their best interests, and the realms, at heart. I can best do that if the people see me as a human being, not a freak, or monster or even a monarch. I want them to know I love them. I want them to love me. Now follow my orders or I'll give you cause not to love me!

Twenty minutes later Elsa and Hannah, one the newest members of her court, were strolling across the main square enjoying the beautiful summer weather. Kai had suggested that she enlarge her social circle once she had most of the day to day running of the realm comfortably in hand. It was important to cultivate a better relationship with her own nobility he said, let alone the aristocracy of other lands. Due to her name being so similar to her sister's, the queen was constantly calling her Anna by mistake and the young lady always took it in stride.

Hannah was the daughter of the Duke of Bergan, one of the smaller duchies on the eastern most border. In stark contrast to Queen Elsa, Hannah was several inches shorter. Most unusual for Arendellians, she had raven black hair that fell in cascading waves on her shoulders. Mesmerizing green eyes graced a delicate oval face. And her figure...Elsa would have gladly traded her extra height for Hannah's curvacious figure. Elsa knew that when men looked at her they didn't see a woman, they saw the Queen. When they looked at Hannah, it was entirely different story. They saw a woman first and foremost. She could have been a fish mongers daughter wearing rags and still had they same effect on men. She had noble suitors lined up since the age of fourteen. Her father shooed them off and let them know that she wouldn't be entertaining thoughts of marriage until she was twenty one at the earliest. And then he was going to allow her to chose her own husband. He fell in love with her mother who was a shop keepers daughter, and was able to marry her despite his own father's wishes. He was determined to allow his own daughter the same privilege. Her father was thrilled when the Queen asked her to join her at court.

Most of the townsfolk were still getting used to the novelty of a Royal out and among them. Queen Elsa was used to the looks and whispers by now. She particularly liked doing a little window shopping or buying a trinket or two. The vendors were exceedingly polite and most often tried to gift her items to her. She would have none of it and insisted on paying for her items. Of course the first time was a little awkward, as neither she or Hannah happened to have any coin on them. She never had the need for money on her person before, and didn't even think of it. Luckily Kai came to the rescue and paid the shop keeper for them. After that she made sure she or Hannah had coins.

As she and Hannah were exiting the local confectionery shop, kept in business by her sister's appetite alone Elsa thought, a little girl ran up to them. She was all of three and a half feet tall, with a bright shiny smiling face, topped with a mop of red hair barely contained by two braids . Elsa immediately thought of her sister. The little tyke stopped and curtseyed most elegantly and said "Good afternoon, your majesty."

Elsa was impressed by her poise and curtseyed back, "Good afternoon my dear." I fear you have the advantage of me, I do not know your name.

"My name is Ingrid Bjornson your Majesty, it is very kind of you to ask," she said with as much regal earnestness an eight year old could muster. I had to introduce myself to you at the behest of one of my friends, Heidi, who double dared me to. Ingrid then spared a quick glance over to the side of the square where another little girl stood open mouthed and wide eyed. She said that I wouldn't have the courage to do so, Ingrid continued with no small amount of satisfaction.

The Queen couldn't help but smile when she saw the interaction between the two. "Well" said Elsa, you proved her wrong didn't you? You remind of another brave girl I know, Princess Anna. Say, I'll bet you and Princess Anna have more in common than that fiery red hair and courage! She knelt down to be a little closer to her and asked, Do you know what Princess Anna's favorite food is?

Little Ingrid, glanced up at the shop sign and instantly deduced the answer, "Chocolate?"

"Ahhhh, smart as well, to go along with pretty and brave," said Elsa warmly. "Do you like chocolate Ingrid?"

Little Ingrid was was almost too excited to talk and nodded her head up and down, then regained a bit of her composure. "Why yes of course your majesty, it is ever so much my favorite."

"Well then, since you're so smart and brave, this is for you." Elsa then retrieved one of parcels from her wicker shopping basket and handed it to the little moppet. This is Princess Anna's favorite kind of chocolate, Belgian truffles. I want you to share them with your friend Heidi, alright Ingrid?

The young girl's expression exploded into a smile, and she and replied, "Yes your majesty, your wish is my command."

"Then I wont keep you Miss Ingrid, you have my leave to depart," the Queen said royally.

Ingrid curtseyed, "Thank you your majesty," and with that, the little one was off in a flash to enjoy her treat. And more importantly, to tell everyone she knew that she had spoken to the Queen!

"Queen Elsa," remarked Hannah, "You really made her feel special, she will tell this story to her friends and family for the next six months." I daresay her children and grand children will know the tale too.

"She was adorable wasn't she?" replied Elsa. Now I'll have to go back inside and get Anna another box! 


End file.
